


The Things Levi Didn't Know

by asdfgjkl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Productivity during procrastination, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfgjkl/pseuds/asdfgjkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one thing he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Levi Didn't Know

  **i.**

Levi didn’t know why he did it – just that he did.

Every morning, before breakfast, he would deliver a cup of coffee to the Commander’s office. Every morning, without fail, Erwin would be waiting for him – thanking him with a smile.

He didn’t know why it started, or how he had figured out, after a single attempt, what Erwin’s coffee preferences were, and he most certainly did not know if Erwin came earlier to wait for his coffee or if he really had that much work to do.

He didn’t know why he would put in so much effort into making coffee for the guy who was constantly bossing him around.

(Though it probably had something to do with that smile).

**ii.**

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Levi agreed, a thousand and fifty-eight percent agreed, with that statement.

Because during breakfast, it was automatic for Erwin to plop down beside him and for Levi to push his plates aside to clear some space for Erwin’s. He didn’t know why they sat together, or why Hanji and Mike no longer sat with them – just that it was important that they did.

**iii.**

When he trained, he no longer spared any thought to his movements, where he should hook his gear onto, how high he should fly and which angle he should propel himself from. Everything came as easily to him as breathing did. Moreover, he not only manipulated the gear well, he also looked damn graceful doing it, always landing without a single strand of hair out of place.

For Levi, there was nothing that came more naturally than flying, except maybe Erwin.

**iv.**

At dinner, it had become custom for Levi to dine with Erwin in his office. He would stop by the canteen first and grab two portions of their rations before heading towards the Commander’s office.

Erwin would flash him that smile as Levi walked inside his room – no longer knocking because that felt too impersonal – and placed their food down on the table.

Then, they would eat. Erwin would update Levi on the events of the day in-between spoonfuls of food, about stupid Military Police shit, interesting toilet business and so on, while Levi would keep quiet and absorb everything.

And then, when they were done eating, Levi would respond, his comments varying in length and depth depending on the topic.

Levi didn’t understand why he practiced this routine religiously, or why Erwin smiled the same way with the same knowing look every time he brought coffee or food, and entertained him with stories as they ate – just that he did.

**v.**

Since there was a multitude of things he didn’t know, Levi supposed there was no way he could be expected to comprehend why he allowed Erwin’s hands to crawl up the skin on his back and gently soothe the tension out of his muscles, and how they ended up on Erwin’s bed (or Levi’s some nights, he didn’t care which), kissing each other all over, nipping lightly sometimes (or roughly, based on the night’s mood) like they were fragile and something to be shielded and protected – like kisses could patch wounds and heal scars.

He also supposed there was no way he could be expected to understand how it came to Erwin thrusting his hips up savagely against him, _into_ him, and why he was shouting Erwin’s name nearly every night.

Levi didn’t know how or why they fit together – just that they did, and it was the closest thing to perfection he’s ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Physics test on radiation tomorrow. I tried writing Eruri + alpha-particles and beta-particles metaphors -- trust me when I say it didn't turn out well. The point is this: I should be studying, but the Eruri feels are real tonight.
> 
> However, as a tribute to Physics, I will offer this one sentence: Productivity cannot be created or destroyed, only converted from one activity to another.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated ♥


End file.
